


Blood and Chocolate

by SkinwalkerSkiddo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Food Porn, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Smut, Werewolves, werewolf!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinwalkerSkiddo/pseuds/SkinwalkerSkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick surprises Daryl with something sweet.</p><p>Fluffy food porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This follows along with my Bad Moon Blues verse but you don't have to read that for this to make sense. Basically, Rick and Daryl are mates, Michonne's a werewolf too, and werewolves love chocolate.
> 
> Given the nature of this fic I'm afraid I couldn't name it anything but Blood and Chocolate, as cliché as that is, haha.

 

 

"Got ya somethin'."

 

Rick knew it would be pointless to try and hide the surprise but he couldn't help himself and still held the partially squashed box out of sight behind his back. It took everything in him to not bob up and down on the balls of his feet as he stood just outside of their cell.

 

He had hit the jackpot during the supply run he'd accompanied Glenn on earlier in the day.

 

Daryl was barefoot and sprawled out on their bunk with a ragged paperback in one hand. His nostrils flared and his expression took on that dangerously ravenous look that Rick had only ever seen in the eyes of werewolves and walkers as he sat up and set the book aside.

 

"Chocolate?"

 

"Chocolate," he confirmed with a grin, waving the box of gourmet truffles at the younger man. There had been a time when they would have been expensive as hell and now they were probably melted, probably stale, but he doubted Daryl would care.

 

Werewolves were notoriously insatiable when it came to sugary sweets, especially sugary sweets of the chocolate variety. It took a lot of calories to maintain their high metabolisms so they craved the stuff and Daryl and Michonne were about the worst cases of junk food junkie lycanthropes that Rick had ever encountered. He often overheard the pair of them reminiscing about their favorite treats.

 

Dark, milk, white, whether it had caramel, nuts, coconut, mint or was just plain, chocolate of any sort was well-loved and savored like the finest of delicacies any time it was discovered on supply runs. Candy bars, cookies that were stale but packed full of enough preservatives to still be good, hot chocolate, any and all of it was fair game. Ice cream however, was never discussed. Especially not during the hot summer months. Rick had seen the depressed mood both werewolves sunk into when day-dreaming about that particular long gone favorite so discussing it was off limits.

 

It might have been funny if they both hadn't been so damn pitiful.

 

Despite their constant cravings they were both always careful to make sure their ever-growing pack had plenty to eat first. Even with their high metabolisms they still had more reserves than their homo sapien brethren and as alpha wolves their hardwired natural instincts drove them to look out for their adopted family of strays first and foremost. But in those rare times of plenty, after successful supply runs to long abandoned grocery and surplus stores, Rick was constantly amazed by just how much sugar the two of them could pack away.

 

Those kinds of discoveries around full moons were dangerous. The two alpha wolves would kill for each other but Rick had watched them get into some downright nasty tussles that started over sweets. They always made up in the end but Rick had made a hell of a good score today so there was no sense invoking bloodshed by playing favorite with his mate. So he had been sure to tuck a couple bags of M&Ms in his pack for Michonne too.

 

If Daryl didn't sniff them out first.

 

"C'mere."

 

Rick bit back a grin as he walked towards the bunk with an exaggerated swagger that had Daryl rolling his eyes but still reaching out to pull him down for a fast kiss before eyeing the truffles. Rick scrubbed his fingers through too long hair and handed over the box for Daryl's inspection. The younger man's eyebrows rose when he read the label on the back.

 

"Christ, this is some fancy shit."

 

Rick hummed and unhooked the gun belt from around his hips, laying it over the small desk in the corner. "I been savin' up all week to buy 'em for ya," he winked at Daryl before turning to pull the lurid floral-patterned curtain across the doorway of their cell. An illusion of privacy but better than nothing.

 

Especially when Daryl had that look in his eye.

 

"Get your ass over here. We're sharing these."

 

Quick, clever fingers already had the clear cellophane off the box by the time Rick sat down on the mattress beside Daryl. He toed off his boots with a sigh and sidled up to the heat of his mate.

 

Daryl leaned close to breath him in, nipping gently at an earlobe before nuzzling behind it and Rick felt pleasant tendrils of heat curl up his spine at the tender show of affection.

 

"Thank you," Daryl purred, barely a whisper.

 

"You haven't even tried them yet. Might be too stale to be any good."

 

"Don't care. You brought me chocolate."

 

Daryl carefully pulled the lid from the box and paused to suck in a lungful of the rich scent. There were a dozen of the truffles, neatly set into a dark brown plastic mold and each individual one was cradled in a gold paper wrapper. Some had delicate shavings of chocolate sprinkled on top and others had thin stripes and swirls of milk, dark, and white chocolate across them. They looked rich as sin and Rick knew Daryl's mouth had to be watering.

If they had melted any since the world ended and took climate control with it then they didn't show it. They looked like they had just been put in the packaging yesterday. Rick felt a smug sense of triumph.

 

Daryl was purring again, the low vibration running throw his body and back into Rick's where they were wrapped around each other. Rick grinned against his temple, pressing a kiss to the dark locks there.

 

"Go on, they aren't getting any fresher."

 

The younger man hesitated for a moment longer, fingers lingering to stroke along the sides of the box before he finally reached out and selected one with a fragile spider-webbing of white chocolate draped over the top of it.

 

It was fucking erotic the way he brought it to his lips, pink tongue peeking out before sharp teeth gently sank into the hard outer shell, exposing the creamy smooth center to his awaiting tongue. An insistent coil of need sparked low in Rick's gut at the shuddery moan that slipped past Daryl's lips as soon as the rich chocolate met his taste buds.

 

" _Oh_."

 

"Good?" Rick rumbled, wrapping an arm around Daryl's waist and slipping his fingers under his shirt to stroke at the warm, smooth skin over his hip bone.

 

"Oh God, Rick."

 

The second bite had Daryl's eyes rolling back with another low, damn near obscene groan.

 

The heat that had been buzzing pleasantly in Rick's belly shot straight to his dick. Gone was the pleasant, warm, could go either way arousal that had settled over him like warm bath water as he curled up on his bunk with his mate after a long day. No, that need was becoming far more urgent now.

 

Daryl felt it too.

 

His skin was flushed as he looked over his shoulder at Rick from under heavy eyelids. He had already eaten two more of the truffles before he twisted in Rick's arms, turning to face him and leaning up to kiss him with chocolate sticky lips.

 

Rick curled one hand around Daryl's side and the other reached up to tangle in his hair as the kiss grew more urgent. But then Daryl pulled back, breathing hard and staring hungrily at Rick's mouth.

 

"Try one."

 

Daryl carefully selected a truffle with shavings of dark chocolate daintily perched on the top. He brought it to Rick's lips and urged him to take a bite.

 

Rick barely had a chance to register the taste and texture of that rich, silky smoothness before Daryl's tongue was in his mouth chasing after the sweetness.

 

Judging by the sound he made, Rick was damn sure Daryl came in his pants right then and there.

 

But then the amorous werewolf was climbing in his lap, mouth still firmly latched on to Rick's, and he took the opportunity to reach down and feel and Daryl was still very much hard, the just beginning to swell heat of his knot heavy against Rick's palm.

 

Daryl groaned loudly and ground his hips down, pushing himself further into Rick's hand with a needy whine. Rick grinned into the kiss.

 

"You going into heat?"

 

"Yes. _No_. No, m'not. I don't— _you brought me chocolate._ "

 

Even Rick's dull human nose could still smell the spicy heat of Daryl's arousal in the close, warm air around them. It wasn't strong enough for him to be in a heat, too soon since the last time but Christ but that was still a primal scent. A musk with power and predator and male all rolled together in an intoxicating cocktail that had his blood running hot and his dick aching with the need to rut.

 

He did that to his mate. His wild creature of the woods.

 

Rick pulled the neck of Daryl's shirt aside and drug the edge of his blunt teeth against the raised skin where they had sunk deep into Daryl's flesh to claim him as his mate months ago. Rick wore a very similar mark from Daryl's sharper teeth on his own flesh where neck met shoulder.

 

The mark on Daryl though, so close to the hypersensitive nerves along the werewolf's throat, was infinitely more sensitive than his own, a fact that Rick enjoyed exploiting as often as possible. Like now.

 

Daryl's startled, wanton cry echoed through the cell block as Rick's teeth sank hard into the mark.

 

Daryl trembled against Rick, hands pulling and clawing like he was trying to climb right into him as Rick stroked his tongue the slick red heat oozing up from the wound before pulling back with a dark grin, lips tacky with blood and chocolate.

 

"Get your clothes off. Now."

 

Daryl shuddered but was quick to undo his belt buckle and the buttons of his shirt and pants. Rick helped him, or hindered him, depending on how you looked at it, pushing fabric aside to suck and bite at every new inch of skin exposed. Teeth scraped over scars, lips sucked at freckles, his tongue traced old fading tattoos. Daryl was fast to repay the favor though, shoving Rick's shirt off his shoulders and undoing his jeans for him to kick them off before mouthing down his chest to latch onto a nipple and suck.

 

They kissed and clawed at clothes and made desperate sounds against each others panting mouths and groped at quickly overheating flesh. Several more truffles were shared between them and chocolate stained lips and fingers smeared across sweat-prickled skin. Rick ended up straddling Daryl's hips and both men groaned when their heavy cocks pressed together.

 

"Open me up," he breathed against Daryl's throat before pressing a sugar-sticky kiss to the flushed flesh.

 

Daryl groaned again and leaned up to catch his lips in a sloppy sweet kiss while fumbling blindly for the tube of slick that Rick had dropped down into the blankets beside them.

 

Before he could latch on to it, Rick grabbed his hands and pulled them up to his mouth. Catching Daryl's gaze and holding it, he curled his tongue over his fingers to lap and then suck away the remaining smears of chocolate.

 

Daryl stared hungrily at his mouth and Rick took two fingers deeper, laving his tongue against the rough pads and in between before so so slowly pulled back with a barely there hint of teeth dragging over the knuckles.

 

"Start with those," Rick rumbled, leaning in to catch Daryl's open mouth in another kiss.

 

Daryl wasted no time in sliding his hand down, down past Rick's flushed cock and to the warm flesh behind his heavy sac.

 

Rick moaned into the kiss and bit at Daryl's lower lip when he eased the first finger in.

 

"Christ, Daryl."

 

The younger man purred again and grinned up at him as he slowly teased a second finger in after a few curling thrusts. Rick clawed at his shoulder and moaned far louder than he meant to when Daryl found that sensitive bundle of nerves in him with practiced ease.

 

"Feel good?" Daryl's free hand soothed over Rick's lower back for a moment before curling around his hip to hold him steady as he rocked back against Daryl's fingers.

 

"Fuck yeah it does. Gonna need more slick than just spit though." Both men sighed as Rick bucked forward, the head of his prick smearing precome across Daryl's belly.

 

Daryl again searched for the lube, groping blindly across the sheets with his free hand while he worked on sucking a possessive mark of color high up on Rick's neck.

 

He finally got the tube open and pulled his hand free long enough to pour some of the slick over his fingers. Rick growled at the loss of stimulation but Daryl didn't keep him waiting for long.

 

Three fingers now, slick and sloppy with too much lube but stretching him wide and making his toes curl every time Daryl stroked them against his prostate.

 

The haze of lust was threatening to drown him in sensation but he kept his head above the intoxicating waves and finally reached back to still Daryl's hand once he started teasing his little finger against the rim of his stretched hole.

 

Rick tangled his fingers with Daryl's and wrapped them both around their cocks, rocking forward and closing his eyes with a sigh.

 

Daryl rolled his hips up to meet Rick's thrusts. His foreskin pulled taught to expose the head of his flushed prick and below that, at the base of his swollen length his knot was heavy and full. Rick shuddered at the sight.

 

"Need your knot now."

 

Daryl made to sit up and push Rick back to lay flat on the bunk but Rick had other plans. He tightened his legs around Daryl's waist and pushed until it was his back hitting the worn blankets over their thin mattress. Daryl moaned as his length slid up snug between Rick's ass cheeks and Rick bared his teeth in a grin.

 

He reached over to the forgotten chocolate, plucked one of the truffles from the box, and pressed it against Daryl's panting lips while his free hand reached back to work some of the slick over Daryl's cock. Daryl whined and bucked his hips up.

 

"Shh, darlin'."

 

The younger man's lips trembled as they parted to accept the offering. As soon as Daryl's mouth closed around the sweet Rick lined himself up and sank down onto the thick length of him in one smooth thrust.

 

The air left Rick's lungs in a sharp exhale—maybe he hadn't been _quite_ ready for that—but the sight of Daryl under him more than made up for the aching burn.

 

His mate was a vision of utterly decadent debauchery.

 

Daryl barely managed to gulp down the chocolate before he choked on it in shock as Rick's heat enveloped him. He stared up at the older man, pupils blown wide and an all together mouth-watering rosy flush stained his skin from his cheeks down to his chest. Dark smears of blood from the bite Rick left on his shoulder and chocolate from Rick's lips made for perfect accents of color on Daryl's heated skin.

 

Rick wanted to devour him.

 

"Fuck, Rick."

 

Warm, rough hands curled around Rick's waist to steady him but he pushed them away, back to lay flat and palms up on the bed on either side of Daryl's head. Rick curled their fingers together and gave an experimental shift of his hips.

 

Both men moaned at the push and pull of that too tight too full heat.

 

Rick was quick to work up a ruthless pace as he fucked himself on the thick length. It was too rough, too fast, and too goddamn good but he still craved more. The bunk creaked under them and the muscles in his flanks were burning and Daryl's knot was almost in him and he was so fucking close.

 

"Daryl. Fuck, Daryl _please_. Get it in me, now, now, now."

 

The flames of pleasure licking up his spine erupted into a world-ending inferno as Daryl growled and shoved up into him with a thrust forceful enough to knock the air from Rick's lungs and make his vision go grey around the edges. He took the knot at just the perfect fucking angle and the thick heat that stretched him wide locked them tight together with Daryl's cock lodged right up against his prostate and that was all it took for him to come with a high, broken groan.

 

His dick jerked untouched, painting Daryl's belly, his chest, damn near up to his blood-and-chocolate-smeared collar bone with his come in a design not unlike some of the stripes on the truffles, and Rick all but collapsed against the trembling man below him.

 

Daryl squeezed both of Rick's hands until the bones in his fingers ached as Rick's own insides milked his swollen prick and then he was coming too, coming with sobbing gasps for air as his spine arched, nearly lifting them both off the mattress as he filled Rick up with pulse after pulse of heat.

 

"Oh my god."

 

Rick dropped down the lay sprawled over his mate's heaving chest as he tried to catch his own breath. His muscles ached and his skin was too hot and sticky and the air around them was heavy with the scent of sex and it was absolutely fucking _perfect_.

 

"You are filthy." Rick grinned, dragging a finger through his own spunk smeared across Daryl's chest.

 

Daryl's lips parted before Rick even made a move to dab it across them.

 

He sucked at Rick's finger and made the same greedy noise of hunger as he had when he first tasted the truffles.

 

Locked together by Daryl's knot, both men settled in and curled around each other, warm hands petting and mouths meeting now and then for lazy, indulgent kisses. Rick fed Daryl another truffle and then licked the flavor of it from his mouth while Daryl's chest rumbled with a happy purr under him.

 

"So I take it you liked your present, huh?"

 

Daryl snorted a quiet laugh and leaned up to stroke his tongue over a stray smear of chocolate on Rick's throat.

 

"Dunno how you do it. Be sure to bring me back some ice cream if you happen across any nice time you go for a run. You got a damn knack for finding sweet stuff." Daryl growled and stroked his hand down Rick's back, groping possessively at his ass.

 

Rick laughed and leaned low to mouth gently along Daryl's sweat-slick throat.

 

"Y'know, I have this image of you that I conjure up on nights when you have watch or are gone on a hunt. When you leave me all by my lonesome and my mind starts to wander..." He sucked a mark of color high on Daryl's neck just below his ear to match the one Daryl had given him earlier.

 

"You're a little younger, a little more filled out," Rick grabbed at the other man's lean belly, remembering fondly the days back in Atlanta when they had been a little more give to the flesh there. A result of free access to a world full of junk food, regardless of that high metabolism.

 

Rick regretted never having gotten a handful of it.

 

"Younger, huh?" Daryl snorted and nipped hard at Rick's chest but his teasing growl was quickly cut short when Rick tightened hard around his still swollen knot.

 

Rick groaned when the thick heat stretching him wide jerked with another aftershock of pleasure, pumping more seed into him but he continued on with a shaky sigh. "You're sprawled out in the bed of that blue pickup we lost after the CDC. No shirt, no shoes, hot summer sun beating down on you while you wrap that pink tongue of yours around an ice cream cone."

 

Daryl shuddered under him, teeth sinking into his own lower lip as he fought to stay still and not squirm so desperately.

 

"Damn shame but I doubt I'll find any ice cream. You can bet your ass that next time I go I'm gonna find some chocolate syrup to bring back though. And you're gonna eat it off of me, starting here," Rick pulled Daryl's hand up so the rough callouses of his fingers brushed against Rick's lips. He nipped at the tips with the edges of his teeth.

 

"And ending here," he drug the other man's hand down, down until he stroked their fingers over his own softening, spent-slick dick.

 

Daryl whined, a high and satisfyingly desperate sound, as another pain pleasure aftershock rocked him.

 

Rick tightened his thighs around his mate's trembling hips and bared his teeth in a triumphant predator's grin.

 

He had already found that chocolate syrup on the run earlier that day and had stowed it away in his old abandoned cell behind a loose brick in the wall.

 

He was exhausted and utterly fucked out but his dick still gave a valiant twitch of interest at the thought of springing that surprise on his mate.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> skinwalkerskiddo.tumblr.com


End file.
